


Work For It

by MADVS



Series: Sugar Daddy Hamura [2]
Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Foot Jobs, M/M, Sugar Daddy, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADVS/pseuds/MADVS
Summary: Yagami gets all dressed up and Hamura is ignoring him! What can he do?





	Work For It

**Author's Note:**

> Hamura is the ideal sugar daddy, just never ask about the weirdo in the black rain coat. You pretend he doesn't even exist.

“Helloooo~ Earth to Hamura?”

Yagami had only been gone for 3, maybe 4 minutes to put on this dumb lingerei that Hamura had practically ordered him to put on the moment he came through the door, and Hamura was acting like he didn’t exist. Yagami tilts his head, brows furrowing in agitation. He wasn’t going to repeat himself, it’s not like they were in a crowded bar with the chance that Hamura didn’t hear him. They were in the privacy of Hamura’s bedroom, and the only noise besides them was the clicking of the trap pad on Hamura’s laptop.

Yagami’s bare thighs brush together as he shifts uncomfortably where he stands. Pink wasn’t his color. Black definitely, maybe even red, but not this baby girl bright pink. The set came with everything; bra, panties, and even a short see through gown with thin straps and a skirt that barely went below his dick which was barely concealed in the panties meant for a woman, and not someone with a decent sized piece like him. It felt like it would slip out at any second.

He looked ridiculous, and maybe that’s what Hamura wanted, but whether he found him sexy or funny was completely up to debate, because Hamura’s face was hidden behind his laptop, not even stealing a glance at the fruit of all of his labor. And by labor; that means downright financial coercion. 

Yagami tilts his head, his eyes irritated but his lips turned up in a pout that can only be described as bratty. He holds his arms out, presenting himself. “Hey, I’m finished dressing. Care to take a look?”

The upbeat j-rock intro of somen soap opera the only sound in the bedroom, alongside Yagami’s heart thumping in his ears as embarrassment slowly creeped up in his chest. “Hey-” He says again, voice stiff. “You old fuck- do you want to look at me or some shitty drama?”

No response. Yagami could, in theory, break his laptop. His skull would be smashed in shortly after. He could also just go back in the bathroom, get dressed, and leave.

But come on, he came all the way here and dressed up for him. He needed cash. There were plenty of other ways to get it. 

He turns around and pops his hips out a little bit. The underwear does a good job at leaving little to the imagination, the string riding right up his ass crack and leaving his tanned, muscular buttocks out for anyone to see. He lifts the nighty up a little, letting nothing stand between Hamura’s eyes and his ass. 

“You couldn’t have asked my size or anything? Feels like I’m getting a wedgie or something.”

Hamura still doesn’t move, and Yagami’s starting to think he’s watching some really classy porn, because there isn’t a drama in the world that’s sexier than him right now. 

He walks over to the bed, his bare feet hardly make a sound against the plush carpet. The blankets ruffle in slight protest as Yagami crawls onto the bed and peers over Hamura’s expensive laptop. “Watcha watchin’?” He asks, feigning interest as best as he can before glancing at Hamura. His eyes are barely focused on the show, and he sure as hell isn’t looking at Yagami either.

Bastard is fucking doing this on purpose isn’t he?

“A drama-”

Yagami nearly jumps when Hamura speaks. He honestly wasn’t expecting an answer. 

“-Bout a poor woman who manages to impress some big wig at a tech company.” 

“Eh? Sounds boring.” Leans back so he’s sitting on his knees, his hands on his lap, prepared to look as sweet as he can be when Hamura actually fucking looks at him. “Did you want a movie date or something, Hamura? You should’ve said something.”

“Nah.” Hamura’s face still hides behind the screen. “‘Sides Kaito told me what kinda shit you watch. Ain’t really into detective dramas myself.”

“Can’t argue taste with someone.” Yagami presses the tips of his fingers to the back of the laptop, but stops just short of pushing the monitor close. “Come on, is the girl in there pettier than me?”

“Good actress.” Hamura mutters, bored. “She’s been in a few dramas with this particular person. Can’t remember his name… Iura somethin-”

“Oh really?” Yagami mutters, disinterested. Unlike Hamura, he was genuinely disinterested. He wasn’t here to talk actors in drama. Hamura knows this too. “So you want to do anything? I’m all dressed now.”

It’s not like Yagami was eager to get fucked by Hamura. At least, he would tell himself this on a normal day. But if he really hated it as much as he liked to tell himself, any logical person would’ve just up and left by now. Hell, even a regular prostitute wouldn’t waste time with games like this. But Yagami and Hamura had a special relationship, something that had room for dumb shit like this, aggiating as it may be for Yagami.

Yagami would bet off his whole office that Hamura was getting some sick kick out of this.

“I could always just leave.”

Hamura still wasn’t budging. The actress goes on a monologue that Yagami couldn’t make any sense of even if he was listening, some real melodramatic sounding bullshit about working so hard and getting nowhere in life. That part got his attention- struck a nerve, almost. Yagami shook his head before he could dwell. 

Yagami runs his hand along Hamura’s thigh, slipping them beneath the leg of his black satin boxer shorts. They probably cost more than everything Yagami wore combined, sleek black, duly reflecting the dim, atmospheric light of the ornate ceiling lamp. “And you got undressed to? Come on, I know you want me.” Yagami shuffles towards the foot of the bed, dragging his fingers along Hamura’s leg all the while, past the bony part of his knee cap, past his shin until he was right at his feet.

Call it a second nature. Yagami always tried his best to be a people pleaser with varying results. He also knew his way in the bed. It’s what made him popular with girls when his personality just fell flat. He takes Hamura’s foot in his hand without even realizing, his thumb pressing gently into his foot. 

“You wouldn’t invite me over just to ignore me, right, Hamura?”

“If you’re going to be annoying than I will.” 

Not what he wanted to hear, but if Hamura is giving him the silent treatment then it’s a start. He presses his thumb into the center of Hamura’s foot.

“You asked me over this time. You’re an asshole but what’s the sense in paying me if you’re not gonna do anything with me?” 

Hamura reaches over to the nightstand, slapping his hand against the table until he finally grabs a hold of a pack of smokes and lighter that were laying there. He retracks his hand, soon followed with the click of his fancy zippo. The scent of tobacco permeates the air. Yagami’s eye twitches.

He looks down at the foot still in his hand and he continues to massage it. He’s given foot rubs before. He’s done it with Kaito on one of their lazier nights in bed. He gave one to Saori, because she asked. He’s sure Hamura pays for an actual masseuse at least once a week, so whatever Yagami is doing must not feel like anything special. He notices just how nice his feet look. Not that Yagami is the type that drools over some weird foot porn, but for a yakuza captain they were well kept, almost like a models. The skin was smooth and healthy, even around the sides where callouses would usually grow quick. Even his toe nails looked noticeably good, and Yagami has seen some ugly feet, all of them neatly trimmed with a bright glossy sheen of clear nail polish.

Hamura took good care of himself. Well groomed, handsome. Yagami appreciated that about him at least, in the same stroke, it made him feel a little worse that he would let his hygeine slip while a slime fuck like Hamura went around dressed to the 9’s.

He lowers his thumb to his heel, and with the right amount of pressure he hears a grunt from Hamura which he quickly silences with a puff of his cigarette. It’s music to his ears. “Hit a sore spot?” 

Hamura blows out a cloud of smoke that floats up from behind the computer. Yagami just chuckles proudly. He’s gonna make him crack. He knows it. 

“You gotta work on your massage skills a little more, Tak.” 

Yagami clicks his tongue, but he feels his dick twitch against the soft silk of his panties, and he bites his lip, lifting the dress up above his dick, just in case Hamura wanted to sneak a peek. He wraps his hand around his other foot this time, giving the same treatment as he did with the other one. He raises a brow as an idea hatches in his head, and he wonders why he didn’t think of it the moment he decided it was a good idea to start massaging his feet.

He continues his routine for a minute or so, rubbing the sore soles of Hamura’s left foot. He works a moan out of Hamura every so often. Each one has his cock swell up even harder, all the blood rushing down there making it impossible to keep it in his panties. Soft, heated, tan skin contrasting handsomely against the pink cloth. He can feel the air, cool in relativity to the rest of his body, start to brush against his half chub.

Hamura can stay quiet all he wants, but Yagami can see the cloth of his boxers shift. Hamura couldn’t hide his boner in his normal dress slacks, let alone some thin boxers. Yagami licks his lips, his heart hammering in his chest as he slowly lifts Hamura’s legs up.

“Hmm- Tak, what are you doing?”

Now it’s Yagami’s turn to stay silent. He presses his lips to the top of Hamura’s foot, just below his toes. The scent of his skin danced against his nostrils, it sent a spark of pleasure right down to his cock. He pulls his lips away, his eyes sliding back up towards Hamura who was peeking out from behind his laptop.

The drama was on pause now. He winks at Hamura with a giggle.

Hamura growls, his pearly white teeth peeking from between his lips before he hides his face behind his laptop once more and resumes his drama. Prickly bastard. Yagami kisses the bottom of his foot, moaning at the scent that was so much more concentrated down there. He could practically taste it there, his essence strong and natural. So frighteningly human.

He parts his plush lips, his pink tongue slowly peeking out, held back by the slightest bit of hesitation before he finally touches the bottom of Hamura’s foot. 

Hamura jerks his leg with a grunt at the wetness at the bottom of his foot, “Shit, Tak.” He mutters lowly. “Didn’t take you for a freak.”

“You should’ve guessed when I agreed to come over, you old pervert.” Yagami licks his foot once more, dragging it up from the heel to the ball of his foot, the taste of salt and sweat making him moan from his open mouth.

“Don’t expect to kiss me with that mouth, now.” Hamura teases.

“Your sweat tastes better than you, don’t flatter yourself.” Yagami quips before he takes his big toe between his lips, sucking gently like he was giving head. He swirls his tongue around his toe, his nails digging into Hamura’s ankle at the taste. It wasn’t good, but he wasn’t hating it either. His eyes are clenched shut, his belly doing flips and he heaves, sucking his cheeks inward before he pulls his mouth off with a pop.

Yagami doesn’t even bother checking if Hamura is looking at him. Which he’s not.

_‘I swear I didn’t mean to lie to you about my name!’_

_‘Go away. I never want to speak to you again’_

_‘Hugo! Please forgive me!’_

Yagami rolls his eyes. Romantic dramas are so stupid. 

He pushes the gown out of the way and pulls his panties down, exposing his full hard cock. He grabs both of Hamura’s feet and lifts them up to his crotch. If he isn’t going to get him off then Yagami will just have to do it himself. He lets out a shaky breath. Hamura’s stretches his toes out, anticipating what Yagami will do next.

Yagami’s never gotten a footjob before, he’s certain Hamura has never given one before, and he’s sure as hell neither of them have done anything like what Yagami had in mind. He presses Hamura’s feet against his cock, gasping at the feeling of finally being touched after being ignored for so long. His dick doesn’t care what it is, as long as he’s finally getting attention.

Hamura isn’t totally complacent. He knows what Yagami is doing. He rests his chin on his hand, the other bringing his cigarette back to his lips as he flattens his foot out for Yagami, even on his sole he can feel how hot and hard Yagami is, letting the horny little fuck rub his cute dick against his foot like a desperate whore.

Hamura’s silence was starting to get to Yagami. He lets out a mix between a moan and whine. “Come on~” He drawls. A snarky comment, an insulting remark on his libido. How much a fucking whore he is. “Say something…”

Hamura takes another puff of his cigarette and shifts his erection through his boxers. Yagami bites his lip and humps his foot harder, pre dripping from the tip of his cock, smearing on Hamura’s toes whenever he brushes them against the sensitive head. 

“Ahn..” Yagami bucks his hips, his balls tightening as he inches himself closer to his peak. Sweat slicks his chin and drips down the back of his neck and his legs. “Fuck… Hamura…”

“You crave my praise that bad?” Hamura asks, shoving his cigarette out in the ashtray. Yagami stammers between his moans, but his body doesn’t want to get caught up in his brains antics. He bucks his hips harder against his feet with another breathy whine. 

“You should be careful, Tak.”

Yagami can’t see him with his eyes clamped shut as he reaches his peak, but he can hear the smirk on his voice and see it in his mind. Sharp at the corners and infuriatingly sexy.

Hamura pushes his foot against his cock. “Soon I might think you want me more than my money.”

Yagami’s eyes shot open, his quickly part as a desperate moan works from the back of his throat. His balls tighten as his cum shoots out onto Hamura’s feet, covering the ball of his foot and his toes, some even managing to land on his ankle. Yagami pants, stuck in his post orgasm high, various muscles on his body tensing up tight as a ball of string. 

Hamura slowly brings his feet away from Yagami, examining the messy strings of cum that cover his feet and toes. It’s not a bad sight at all. A little strange, but Hamura’s cock liked it nonetheless, standing proudly within his boxers. He reaches down, working his hard on through the hole in the front

While Yagami is still trying to catch his breath he pokes his big toe against Yagami’s mouth, smearing his cum on his lips.

“You want my cock, yeah?” He asks, taking a hold of his dick and pumping it slowly. “Clean up your mess first.”

Yagami peels open an eye to look at Hamura. The embodiment of Hedonism laid out in front of him. A cheshire cat grin, a cocky look of absolute control in his steel grey eyes. His large, warm hand lazily stroking his thick cock as he presses his cum covered foot to his face. Yagami feels his dick swelling up once more just by looking at him, and ‘no’ wasn’t a word in his vocabulary anymore.

He laps up his pearly white cum onto his tongue, moaning at the combined saltiness with his skin. He sucks on his toe, swallowing every last drop. He does the same with the other foot, lifting it up and cleaning up Hamura’s mess. 

Hamura smirks, pleased. His cock throbs in his hand, and he yanks his foot away from Yagami. “Good boy.” He purrs, the natural rasp of his voice has a shiver going up Yagami’s spine. He shuts the laptop, abruptly ending whatever dialogue and sound and leaving just them alone with the sounds of their combined breathing.

He pushes his laptop away and reaches into the nightstand drawer, rummaging around for the well used bottle of lubricant. “Get over here, Tak. Come get your treat.”

Yagami crawls over, a little too quick for his own liking. But shit, he can’t hold back anymore. There was no point in pretending like he didn’t want Hamura. Dressed up in this dumb lengrei, practically forcing Hamura to give him a foot job. 

Yagami works on getting Hamura’s boxers off, which is a little difficult with his cock sticking out of the hole, but he manages. The sight is worth it, Hamura’s body was something to behold, a nice muscular body (even if it was mostly for show). He leans forward and strokes the hollow of Hamura’s cheek, looking at him almost tenderly, “You didn’t tell me what you thought of my outfit.”

Hamura chuckles, “You look like a dumbass.”

Yagami returns his smirk and leans back, pressing the vale of his ass crack against Hamura’s cock. It felt so warm, Yagami can’t resist wriggling his ass against it a little before he takes off the flimsy underwear and drops them on Hamura’s face.

He shouldn’t be surprised when Hamura presses them closer to his face and inhales deeply, being as loud as he can when he breathes in and exhales. “You smell fucking nice.”

“Funny, I haven’t showered this morning.” Yagami loves the look of slight, but visable disgust on Hamura’s face. He laughs, grabbing the lube from Hamura and pouring it on his hand. “Don’t look all pissy. Not my fault you enjoy BO.”

“And you enjoy getting jacked off by a foot.” He chuckles mirthlessly, “Guess we’re both pretty fucked up, huh?”

“Don’t even put me on your level, you old pervert.” Yagami strokes Hamura’s cock, coating the warm shaft with lube before he wipes the rest off on his thigh. Yagami lifts his hips, cupping his balls in his hand while the other one guides Hamura’s cock between his cheeks.

He shivers when he feels the hot tip press against the pucker of his hole. He takes a deep breath and lowers himself. His teeth bite into his lip with a stifled moan as it slides right into that tight spot that offers the most resistance. “Fuck…” Hamura’s thick cock was always somewhat of a challenge to get in at first, but Yagami pushes just a little more, wanting all of it in his ass

Hamura’s large hands wrapped around his shapely hips and slowly urges more. His lips part, making way for the deep, rumbly grunts of pleasure to just roll off his tongue. “That’s it, take daddy’s cock.” 

“Ugh, don’t call yourself that.” His dick certainly doesn’t hate it though, jerking up and slapping against his belly, wiping of a thick glob of pre from the head. The thickest part of Hamura’s cock slides into him and he moans loudly, “Uhn… fuck…”

“You should relax.” Hamura grunts, cupping Yagami’s cheeks in his hands as he guides him up and down his cock. 

“K-kinda hard to do!” Yagami gasps his walls are forced out, stretching to accommodate Hamura inside of him. “W-with your dick in my ass…” His nerves scream, but it doesn’t take long for Hamura to brush against that spot inside of him that has him crying out. “H-ha~a!” 

“Good, scream for daddy.” 

“T-told you--” Yagami drops on his cock and whatever words stop dead on his tongue, pushes aside by another whine of pleasure. “S-shit…”

“Go on, call me what I am.” Hamura keeps Yagami stead as the boy starts riding him harder and harder. Such a nice sight in front of him. He was only half lying; Yagami looks so fucking hot in that nighty, the color is ridiculous but it fits Yagami like a glove. His cock bounces between his legs as he thrusts, which Yagami quickly catches between in his hand and quickly starts jerking himself off.

“Fuck you…”

“Ah no…” Hamura grunts, his voice is stiff, constantly interrupted with a heated moan, but he always has time to dirty talk. “Call me daddy. That’s what I am. Your sugar daddy who pays you nice to look pretty and suck my dick. You- nn, haven’t forgotten that, right? Or do you like my dick that much that you’ll just come crawling back to me whether I got a million or not a single yen on me?”

“Uhn,Y-you sure talk a lot…” Yagami mutters, moving his hips and his h, all of Hamura words strike that chord in his brain that likes to be talked down to. To be humiliated. The feeling of knowing Hamura is right makes him mewl, sinking himself all the way down.

“You wanted me to say something. Now, cum for daddy.”

Yagami’s voice cracks as electricity consumes his body, his seed shooting out from his dick again, ropes of cum landing on Hamura’s belly and chest .

Hamura keeps going, but isn’t far behind, not with that tight heat consuming his entire shaft. His head tilts back with a loud groan, his cum filling Yagami deep. 

He can feel his warm seed coat his insides, and when Yagami feels like he can move his body again he slowly slides himself out, his hole clenching unpleasantly around nothing but Hamura’s warm load as it leaks from his ass. 

Yagami’s body can’t stop trembling. He collapses next to Hamura with a sigh and reaches over for his fancy cigarettes. He plucks one out with his lips before holding it towards Hamura, feeling some sort of pride offering a man his own cigarettes. Hamura doesn’t comment on it, so long as Yagami has to decency to light it for him.

And he does, he isn’t that tasteless. He strike the wheel of the zippo and holds it under Hamura’s cigarette before lighting his own, and they sit there in a long, almost comfortable silence, only accompanied by the sound of sizzle of burning tobacco and their harsh breathing that slowly returns to normal.

Yagami looks at Hamura, taking in his profile. He thinks briefly about the possibility of infinite universes and in that he just so happened to draw the short stick. Somewhere out there, a version of Hamura exists that isn’t totally unpleasant to be around. One where Yagami probably has less shame than he does now…

Yagami would probably being calling that theoretical Hamura daddy as well...

He chuckles. Placing the cigarette in the ashtray he grabs the laptop and opens it up, “Alright, any good ones you haven’t started yet?”

“H-huh?” Hamura sits up, his and Yagami’s arms press together, their skin still damp with sweat, “What? You got ADD or some shit?”

“Can’t exactly walk correctly.” Yagami says as he looks through the movie selection. All of them look pretty bad at first glance, but Yagami will give anything a go. He clicks on a random title that lacks the ‘Watched’ label on it. “May as well do something while I’m stuck here with a limp.”

Sitting back, he grabs his cigarette from the ash tray and takes a drag as the show starts up. The expression of confusion on Hamura’s face is priceless. Yagami doesn’t think he’s ever seen him like that before. He nudges him lightly with his elbow. 

“Come on, _daddy._” Sarcasm dripped in his voice as he looks at Hamura with humor in his eyes, “You’re always telling me to relax.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hamura says to stan Arata Iura and KimuTaku  
@MADVSC


End file.
